<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Heaven I Need by InkStainedWings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850990">The Heaven I Need</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings'>InkStainedWings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jango and Boba [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, The Mandalorian (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Boba Fett Needs A Hug, Boba gets closure, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Jango Fett Lives</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 08:22:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29850990</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkStainedWings/pseuds/InkStainedWings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Boba is dragged out of the Sarlacc by someone familiar and finally gets answers and a hug.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Boba Fett &amp; Jango Fett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Jango and Boba [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108007</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Heaven I Need</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A request from Mapplestrudle on Tumblr "Hello there! xD Here's an idea: Jango never died, he and Boba just got separated on Geonosis, and then thought the respective other one is dead, and they finally meet years after, wandering the dunes of Tatooine... (only if you're up to it, of course!). Maybe Boba finds him among a tusken tribe or so? Make of it what you will ^_^"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>Boba was dead. That was the only explanation for how his father was there dragging him out of the now slowly rotting prison of flesh that had been his home for the last month or was it a year? It didn’t matter when every day had been filled with the same endless agony of acid stripping his armor and slowly eating at his skin.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p> The Sarlacc was dead but it must have taken Boba with it when the rigged Jet pack had finally done its job. Because now he was staring at his dad who was almost glowing in the light of the setting suns. Jango’s hair was silver at its roots now and he was wrapped in several thin layers of fabric to protect him from the cruel heat of Tatooine but Boba knew it was him. He made a broken keening noise at the sight.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhh... You’re okay ad’ika. You’ll be okay.” His voice was rougher than boba remembered. His hand was shaking when he traced a scar on his father’s face. It was something uniquely Jango. This wasn’t another Clone. This wasn’t a trick. Was he really being granted such a gift in his afterlife as to be with his dad again? It was worth the pain thousands of times over. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I wasn’t ready to die.” Boba whimpered. “I’m sorry. I... your legacy...” He started but Jango cut him off by pulling a flask from his belt and dripping water into Boba’s mouth slowly to prevent him from choking on it. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re not dead. Not yet. Save your strength. I’m going to have to move you and it won’t be pleasant. The armor protected most of you but the acid melted some of it to your body. I’m not going to remove it until we are somewhere where infection won’t make it worse. Then we can talk.” Jango told him firmly but his touch was so gentle. It had been so long since someone just held him he didn’t even care that everywhere his body pressed against his father’s as Jango lifted him out of the sand felt like it was on fire. He would burn forever to be allowed to stay there. However darkness started creeping in and no matter how hard he fought to stay awake, he couldn’t win that battle. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>When he woke again there was less fire but he was also alone. He heard the grunting of the Tusken language nearby and wondered if he had hallucinated the whole thing until the flap of his tent lifted and Jango walked in. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“How do you feel? They don’t exactly have bacta, but they did have medicine and shelter.” Jango murmured and Boba shook his head. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You’re dead. How am I even talking to you? I watched Windu take off your head.” He asked and Jango sighed sitting on the edge of the cot that kept Boba up off the sand so it didn’t get into his wounds.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“When you were sleeping on Geonosis I made a call back to Kamino and got a clone sent over. I had him wear my armor while I made arrangements for a place for us to stay off-world. Took another ship because it would have been too obvious if the Slave was missing. I was supposed to be back in time to collect you before the fighting started but by the time I got back, things were already over. You were gone. I thought you were dead. I went into hiding alone.” Jango told him, starting open a jar of some sort of yellowish gel that had a cooling sensation when he spread it over Boba’s scalp. It was then that he realized his hair had all been shaved off.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“By the time I found out you were alive you were already working with the empire and it was too dangerous to try to contact you.” He continued and Boba sighed. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“But you’re here now. You’re real. You’re not dead... Buir.” He finally let it all come crashing down and started to sob brokenly and Jango carefully wrapped his arms around him holding him close. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I am. I’m here now Ad’ika. You’re not alone. I’m so sorry. I never wanted you to suffer as I did. Ni cera, ner ad. Ni cera.” Jango cried softly as well the pair letting years of loneliness and sorrow pour out like a monsoon onto the sand until there were no more tears to cry. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What do we do now?” Boba’s voice was weak and Jango gave him a small smile. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“An old... acquaintance of ours left a rather nice little hut not far from here. I had to trade away the armor to the Jawas for something to give the Tuskens for helping us but we can settle there until you are well enough to collect it again. Then it’ll be up to you what you want to do. I’m getting too old for all this excitement but I can be here for when you need a break and come home again.” Jango offered and Boba nodded. He liked the sound of that. Home.</p>
</div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>